


Strings

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, except for the mentioned dialog strings but thats more of a plot device, minor mentions of depression and bad coping methods, no dialog, thanks seam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Jevil thinks about the dialog strings of the game, and how he likes looking through them. Especially the ones spoken by a certain shopkeeper in the field...
Relationships: implied jevil/seam
Kudos: 13





	Strings

Jevil's favorite thing to look through were the dialogue strings.  
With his knowledge of the world being a game and a little help from the knight, Jevil was able to see what everyone was saying. Past, present, or future, he was able to see it all. Nothing new came in, however, and it was all only relevant to the lighteners and their journey through the dark world. There were a lot of strings for and about people from the light world that he had never even heard of before. Nevertheless, he'd read through everything so many times he's pretty much memorized all outcomes of the lightener's entire journey before they'd even arrived.  
He knew what he would say to them when they got to his cell. He knew what he'd say when they defeated him. He knew all of the quirky sayings of darkners in every area, and he knew all the prices and gossip spread by the shopkeepers.  
He always preferred the words of the sewn shopkeeper over the words of the duke. But since that was his former partner, one could say he was more than a little biased.  
Reading Seam's dialog strings, especially the ones about the jester himself, was a favorite pastime of his. He could almost hear Seam saying the words he read, with that low voice of his that Jevil had always loved. He's learned lots about the shopkeeper's current state (or rather, current at the time of the lightener's second coming) through just reading them over and over.  
For instance, Jevil didn't even know that Seam had taken up shopkeeping until the first time he'd read through it all. Combing the strings, seeing Seam's name caught his interest immediately. It made sense, though: Seam always had a knack for hoarding little odds and ends when they worked together. A good number of them became little gifts for Jevil. The former jester wished he still had all of them, but the trinkets are probably back with Seam's things now, being sold off to various darkners like nothing.  
Nothing. That was a particularly troublesome one. Jevil learned that, if the lighteners tried to give him back to his old companion, the shopkeeper would simply dismiss him as nothing, as if there wasn't even an item in the lightener's hands! It almost hurt, but Jevil knew better. The game was unfinished, he had heard, maybe one day things would change and the shopkeeper would get to keep him as well. How he wished.  
It comforted him, at least, to know Seam hasn't forgotten him. The old man said he missed playing games, and his life would've had more purpose if his companion hadn't been locked away. It made Jevils heart flutter just imagining what he could've meant by that. And Seam didn't even want to lock him up! His hand was forced! It was much better knowing this than thinking he had done it of his own will like Jevil thought when he was first locked up. Having nothing better to do Jevil often found himself wondering what their life together would have been like had that been the case. Would they still perform into their old ages? Run the seap together after retirement? Jevil thought of so many jokes he'd tell Seam just to see that jack-o-lantern smile of his at least once more. Imagining a life where they were together, where he could see Seam everyday, and pet his fluffy fur and sew all his tears and tell him, truly, how much he meant to him.  
It always went unsaid before. Twas not the nature of their relationship, after all! But age has certainly mellowed him when it came to the former magician. Time has made him softer than the cotton he so wished to hold close. If he ever gets out, he wants to give the shopkeeper nothing but reassurance.  
He definitely worried about him. Reading all of his talk about nothing mattering and such didn't bode well, especially knowing him like Jevil had, helping him through his bad days and convincing him to keep going when things got dire. Jevil was all he had during those times, and the jester could only despair over how the shopkeeper vented his melancholies now that his main source of assistance was gone.  
The only nihilistic line Jevil actually liked was the one about toasting to the end of the world over tea. How he yearned to taste his partner's tea once more. Seam's brewings always tasted better than everyone else's. Maybe it was magic, maybe it was love, maybe it was a swirling combination of both. Whatever it was, it had even got the grumpiest of kings to crack a smile, and Jevil could never get enough of the stuff.  
He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of echoing footsteps from the long staircase. Rushing to the bars, he strained to see who it was.  
Finally! A visitor!  
In the excitement, he forgot all about his musings.


End file.
